Writer's Block is Evil
by Corrector9Yui
Summary: My collection of insane stuff, revolving around my favorite gym leaders!!! Ch. 4 is FINALLY up!!!!
1. The Characters Take Over the Fic!

**Writer's Block Is Evil**

**An Insane Fan Fiction by Yui Kinomoto**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon, any of the authors I may mention, or anything else I make a reference to in this fic except for me and my original characters. Thank you. **

**A/N:**** Dunno why I'm writing this. It's probably going to turn out as a totally insane series, like "All in a Day's Insanity" by The Crimson Lugia, "Eskimo Jolteon" by Lccorp2 the were-Umbreon or "Pidgey and Me" by PyroVulpix. Oh yes, you must go read these too. They're great! Heehee… Whenever I find time to update this, like when I feel like it or have major writer's block, I will. Okies? Yay! Now… On with the craziness! Muahaha!!**

**Chapter 1**

**                It started out as any normal day would have started: All the Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto, including the Elite Four, were gathered around a huge table, all talking amongst each other. Why? Because I put them there. This is my fic. **

                Erika: You see, that's the point we're trying to make here!!

                Uh… Okay, they're talking. Time for fic to start and narrator to leave. *runs off* 

                Blaine: Uh… What's the point? 

                Erika: We're constantly getting thrown around in author's fics! They think just because they're the authors, they can do anything they want with us!!

                Jasmine: Actually, Erika… They can. 

                Erika: -_-;;;

                Misty: But she has a point. How much longer can we take this? People keep pairing me with Ash… *shudders* 

                Bruno: And thanks to our dear friend Yui, The Crimson Lugia and Lccorp2 have been killing Koga and I off in some of their fics! ;_; Poor crushed me…

                Koga: *sits bawling in the corner*

                Falkner: But what can we do about it? We're only characters, after all…

                Morty: I say we take control of this fic. That way, we can get back at the authors for everything they've done, and put them in all kinds of crazy situations!!!

                All: YEAH!!

                Whitney: But, how are we going to do that?

                Morty: Oh, I have a plan… 

                (Sheesh… Sounds scary, doesn't it? What is Morty's plan? What will the characters make the authors do if they get their chance? Read on…) 

                Yui: Ah, it's such a nice day. I wonder what I should write today… 

                Bugsy: Hey, Yui! Over here!

                Yui: Hey, what are you guys doing here? I didn't call you over…

                Sabrina: Someone wants to see you…

                Janine: A certain blond boy with a cute headband…

                Yui: *eyes become hearts* Morty? Where? Where is this incredible cuteness?

                Bugsy: He's over that way! *points* Waiting just for you, Yui!

                Yui: Hai! Kawaii-cute Morty-chan!! *takes off* 

                (Minutes later, Yui reaches the spot where Morty is standing. All of their surroundings are pink, and anime-hearts float around everywhere) 

                Morty: *in a dreamy bishounen voice* I've been waiting for you, Yui…

                Yui: Oh, Morty… *skips toward him* 

                Clair: NOW!!!

                (All of a sudden, a cage drops out of nowhere, falling around Yui!) 

                Yui: Huh? What's going on?

                (She stares around as the gym leaders/elite people surround her)

                Brock: We've got our bait! Now it's time for us to have a little fun!

                Yui: …Excuse me?

                Lt. Surge: This fic is OURS!!

                (Random cheers and shouts rise up from the crowd) 

                Yui: Hoo boy… This is what I get for trying to write at 4:30 AM…

                (Meanwhile, in an author's lounge somewhere…) 

                The Crimson Lugia: *emptying the fridge of all the cookies* I'm so bored. 

                PyroVulpix: Yeah, me too. *burns a random piece of paper with a Flamethrower* 

                Lccorp2: I can't think of a single thing to write in Eskimo Jolteon. *gulps down chlorinated bleach* There's nothing to do!

                Pro_V: Maybe we should go outside and get some fresh air. That'd be nice. 

                PV: Yeah… Hey, where's Yui? She said she would show up here later!

                Pro_V: Not sure. She's usually on when she says she'll be… But sometimes she takes off. 

                TCL: What say we go look for her? 

                All: OKAY!!

                (So the authors all head outside, unaware of the trap that's been set for them…) 

                Pryce: *looking through a pair of binoculars from a treehouse* I see them! A group of authors headed this way!

                Lance: *does a hand-motion like Mr. Burns* Excellent. 

                Karen: Whoa, don't do that… it's freaky. o_O

                Lance: Sorry. 

                Blue: They're here! Quick, someone get down there with the bait!

                Morty: We're on it. Come on!

                Sabrina: Right: *helps him teleport the cage containing Yui down in front of the authors* 

                TCL: Huh? Yui?

                Yui: RUN, IT'S A TRAP! 

                Morty: Muhahaha! We've got your fellow author!

                Sabrina: Now, you will do as we say, or she'll never escape!

                Yui: -_-;;;

                Pro_V: All right, all right. What do you want, you double-crossers?

                Morty: You must be a part of OUR fic. 

                Sabrina: *laughs evilly* 

                Pro_V: Is that all? Well, I'll do it.

                Yui: Oh no! Don't give in!

                Lc2: Well, all they wanna do is write a fic about us. How bad can it be? 

                (Morty and Sabrina give them all evil glares) 

                PV: Somehow, I get the feeling we're gonna regret this. 

                Yui: Don't I know it… 

                (Ooh… What kind of crazy fic will the gym leaders write, now that they've got the power to control the authors? Read on to find out…) 

                Falkner: And now presenting, for the first time ever… 

                Brock: AUTHORS!! 

                Bugsy: By us, your lovely and faithful gym leaders!

                Will: …AND Elite Four. 

                Whitney: Wouldn't it literally be the Elite 5?

                Lance: NO! I am not of the Elite Four, I am the Champion!!

                Misty: Whatever… On with the story!!!

                Lt. Surge: One day, The Crimson Lugia was sitting around, doing nothing. 

                TCL: …I'm bored. I wish there was something to do. *grumbles about something* 

                Morty: When along came Tracey Sketchit, all prepared with a brand new sketchbook!

                Tracey: Wow! A rare Crimson Lugia! I've just gotta make a sketch of this!!!

                TCL: *hesitates* …Go ahead, Tracey. *strikes a lame pose* 

                Tracey: Oh wow! *sketches while munching on Lugia-shaped cookies* 

                Yui: That was just wrong!!!

                Morty: Just wait until your part…. 

                Yui: Ugh…

                Erika: Then, Lccorp2 came along, followed by his faithful pal, Espeon!!

                Lc2: Hey… Espeon, friend… 

                Espeon: Take THIS! *whacks him with a mallet* This is for all the cruel and unusual treatment I got in Eskimo Jolteon!!!

                Lc2:Ow. x_x Well, this is easy. I'll just transform into my Umbreon form and defeat you easily. 

                Chuck: But Lccorp2 found that he couldn't transform, by some odd twist of fate! 

                Lc2: Oh… damn. 

                Espeon: *wielding the mallet* Oh, my lovely author, where are you?

                Lc2: O_O 

                Sabrina: Next we have PyroVulpix, who has been separated from his friends, Pidgey and Rattata. 

                PV: Oh, who needs them? At least I have my cheese nips. 

                Jasmine: Pyro looks in his bag, to find that there ARE NO CHEESE NIPS!! Pidgey and Rattata must have eaten them all before they left!!!

                PV: …NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

                Janine: And, it looks like his fire powers have run out too!!!

                PV: ….Double NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

                Yui: …This is mean. 

                Pryce: Our second last author to be featured is Pro_V. Everything's going totally normal for her… 

                Pro_V: Normal? Since when am I normal? o_O 

                Blaine: Pro_V logs onto her computer to find… GASP! All of her folders of Lance images have been deleted! 

                Pro_V: ;_; Wataru-chan, gone?

                Clair: Not to mention that the world president randomly decided to gather up all the Mello Yello on the planet and shoot it into the sun. 

                Pro_V: OH COME ON!!! ;_; 

                Blue: And so ends our evil author fic!!!! 

                Nearly everyone: WAIT!!!

                Blue: What? 

                Whitney: We forgot about her… *glares at Yui* 

                Blue: Oh yeah… *evil grin* 

                Yui: Oh no… Don't you even come near me… GUYS!! HELP!!! 

                (But TCL is still, by binding of the fic, stuck in her stupid pose while being sketched, and Lc2 is being pounded by Espeon. PyroVulpix is desperately trying to strike a Flamethrower, and Pro_V is trying to recover her Lance files, so nobody can help her.) 

                Yui: NOOOO!!!

                (Later…) 

                Will: One day, Yui was walking. She noticed Morty and Whitney walking hand-in-hand on the other end of the road. 

                Yui: No… Anything but that… 

                Bruno: Then, her computer crashed, and all of her backup disks exploded!

                Yui: NO!!!

                Koga: Then, all of her Pokemon cards and donuts got thrown into the pit of Mount Doom!!!

                Yui: NOOOOO!!!

                Karen: The end!! ^_^ 

                Authors: Grr… We'll get them back for this… 

                Lance: Sure you will. Hehehe… 

                 (What are the authors planning for the Gym Leaders? Will they get their revenge, or just get stuck in another nightmare? Find out next time on, "Writer's Block is Evil!") 


	2. Authors Get Their Revenge!

**Writer's Block Is Evil**

**An Insane Fan Fiction by Yui Kinomoto**

**Disclaimer:**** I didn't own Pokemon last chapter… or anything else, for that matter, besides the stuff I make up. =P Nyaa.  **

**A/N:**** Hehe… I think Chapter 1 was too evil. -_-;;; Yui is a veeeery evil person for writing that. But wait… It wasn't ME, now was it? It was THEM!! The evil gym leaders!!! *growls* Oh well… Time for revenge! Muahaha… **

**Chapter 2**

**                (It is the next day, and the authors featured in the previous chapter are all gathered in the author's lounge, talking.) **

                TCL: Ugh… That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. X_x;;; I really hate Tracey. 

                Yui: Yeah… That was just pure evil! We're never THAT mean to them!!!

                Lc2: We've gotta get back at them somehow… but how? We can't defend against that many of them… 

                Pro_V: And those are just the gym leaders. And my Lance… *growls* I cannot believe he'd do that. 

                Yui: Same with Morty!

                TCL: And Will and Karen! *pouts*                 

                PV: Well, maybe if we gathered more people, it would be easier… We need more authors on our side!

                All: YEAH!!!

                (So, they spent all day calling and gathering more authors… Even though they only ended up with a small amount of extras in the end… Heh. Gotta give them credit for trying, anyway…)

                Yui: Okay, I called a couple of authors! They should be here soon!!!

                PV: Great!

                (Blissey enters) Sorry I'm late!

                Yui: You're not late, I just called you.

                Blissey: Okay… Why am I here?

                (Miut arrives) Yes, good question… 

                (Teddi636 shows up) Hiya! =P Buson is where?

                Yui: Hehe… Sorry, Chikky, I lied. Buson's not here. 

                Teddi: o_o;;; *growls* You're mean! 

                (Drayden and The T jump in) 

                Drayden: DESTINY!!!

                Yui: o_O;;;

                The T: Yui, I was chatting with Ashley! What's wrong?

                Yui: All right everyone, listen up…

                (She goes on to explain everything to the new authors.) 

                Teddi: Wah! We'll help!

                Blissey: But it was funny! The characters were totally right in saying they're just thrown around!

                TCL: But Tracey stole my cookies!!!

                Blissey: All right, I shall help you. After all, I am the strongest Pokemon ever!

                The T: If it'll help me get back to my chat sooner…

                Lc2: *growls like an Umbreon* You go nowhere until we are avenged. 

                The T: *gulp* Gotcha. 

                Drayden: I'm in!

                Miut: I'll help too. ^_^

                Pro_V: Yay! A whole army of authors!

                Yui: We'll get back at those gym leaders yet…

                (Meanwhile, at the gym leader's little treehouse, all of the gym leaders plus Tracey are relaxing, laughing it up about their little prank.) 

                Whitney: That was great!!! So, Morty, when's our next date? 

                Morty: Next time you dream about it. *sticks his tongue out*

                Whitney: ;_; 

                Erika: Um… Everyone? I think you should come take a look at this… 

                (All the gym leaders run to the window) 

                Misty: Uh oh… This can't be good. 

                Brock: Oh, come on. There's only… *counts* Nine of them. We can stand up to them. 

                Falkner: *squints* Actually, there are ten. And half of them look… pretty mad. 

                Clair: Whatever. We'll just change the story around again!

                All: YEAH!! 

                Tracey: ^_^ Maybe I'll get more sketches!

                All: o_O;;; (they all facefault) 

                Tracey: What?

                TCL: *breaks down the door using Crimson Aeroblast* We've got you now, you evil people!!

                All: AAAH!

                Blissey: Now what?

                Lc2: We FIGHT!! *transforms into the were-Umbreon* 

                Yui: Muahaha! You shall be the first to go!!! *points to Whitney, firing a blast of silvery-violet light at her* Moonlight Shot!

                Whitney: BWA! *explodes into an infinite number of tiny particles* 

                Drayden: O_O How did you do that?

                Yui: Oh, yes, I should have told you. *glows with a purple light, making her clothes transform into purple armor* I'm a Legendary Magic Knight now! ^-^ 

                Teddi: This happens every time she starts liking a new anime. 

                Yui: Just for the record, I'm a Pokemon trainer, Digimon tamer, Sailor Scout, Cardcaptor, Medafighter, Com-Net Corrector, and now a Magic Knight. My power is Moonlight, and I control the Mashin Diana of the Temple of the Moon. 

                Teddi: Ooh, fancy!

                Everyone else: -_-;;; 

                (Suddenly, a scream is heard from the corner. Everyone turns to see TCL standing over Tracey's dead body and holding a chainsaw)

                TCL: …What? Isn't this what we came here for?

                PV: Oh yeah… 

                Pro_V: Let's GET 'EM! 

                (The battle begins, and somehow the small army of ten authors is able to defeat the 20 remaining gym leaders. Not all of them died, mind you, because some people I just cannot kill. I think Chuck, Pryce, Bruno, Koga, Blaine and Surge died though… *looks over the bodies* Yep.) 

                Miut: Ooh, that was fun! 

                Lc2: Refreshing… *wipes some blood off his face with his paws* 

                Blissey: Party!! 

                Yui: …Wait a second… *looks around to see Morty's injured body lying in a corner*

                Morty: Owch… 

                Yui: o_o Who did this? You had specific orders not to hurt him!

                PV: You never said that… 

                Yui: I didn't? o_O I forgot! *falls over* 

                Morty: Nobody loves me. 

                Teddi: Yeah, well look what ya did to her!

                The T: And the rest of them! -_-

                Morty: …All right, all right, we're sorry.

                Bugsy: *innocent little kiddy voice* We'll never try to take control of people's fics and do cruel and unusual things to the authors ever again. *a halo shines above her head* 

                All: AWW! 

                Yui: Well how can we stay mad at a cute face like that?

                DClick: *runs in* Am I late? 

                (Everyone stares blankly) 

                TCL: Maybe just a little. 

                The T: O_O Sheesh! I'm late, I hope Ashley's not offline! *runs*

                Yui: I say we all go off somewhere… Let these peoples recover for the rest of the fic. 

                Miut: But what about the ones who died? 

                PV: Oh, they'll be back. The magic of fanfiction, ya know. 

                Yui: All right… *snaps her fingers, and suddenly all of the authors are transported back in front of their own computers* 

                Authors: o_o *blink* 

                The T: She's still here! Yay! ^-^

                And, here's where I'll end this "episode." What will the next one be about? I'm not telling! ^^ Fwee! Come back soon… *does a Sailor Moon pose* and I'll show you! *everyone facefaults* Uh… Hello? …*shrugs and poofs away*


	3. Cliff Hanger and the Holy Water Bottle!

**Writer's Block Is Evil**

**An Insane Fan Fiction by Yui Kinomoto**

**Disclaimer:**** No…. Just, no. You know I don't own Pokemon, or any authors I may put in here… Heh… Just me. If I didn't own myself, I'd be worried. =P**

**A/N:**** Well, here's Chapter 3… Do not ask about this one, it's a joke my friend and I came up with. It's really stupid and silly and… yay! Perfect for an insane series such as this one. **

**Chapter 3**

**                Me, the narrator: Well, today we will take a break from our normal storyline to bring you the beginning (and possibly the end) of a new miniseries!! Yeeeah! Party! … *stares out at the disinterested crowd* Uh-huh… Yeah. Let's just get to the show, now shall we?**

                (cue cheesy Indiana Jones action music)

                Commercial Guy: He's fast… 

                (we see a man in a long trenchcoat and weird hat running from a huge boulder; he trips over his feet and gets run over) 

                C.G.: Strong…

                (shows the same man trying to lift a heavy weight. He pulls, a snap is heard, and he suddenly doubles over in pain, clutching at his back) 

                C.G.: And he's a real ladies' man… 

                Man: The name's Hanger…. Cliff Hanger. 

                Group of fangirls: AAAAH!! *they all faint… Morty walks away, and Cliff realizes that nobody's listening to him…* 

                C.G.: The Adventures of Cliff Hanger, coming this week to The Cheesy Action Channel! Remember to tune into Channel 1,872,396 every Saturday at 7:44! 

                Bruno: *sitting in front of the T.V.* YAY!! Cliff Hanger's on!! ^_^

                Other elite: o_o;;; 

                (On the TV, it shows an annoyingly bright screen with bright words that are virtually impossible to read, that say: "Episode One: Cliff Hanger and the Holy Water Bottle." The scene begins with Cliff walking down the street under the scorching sun, wearing his huge, thick, heat-absorbing trenchcoat. o_O) 

                Cliff: My, what a beautiful day. It's a perfect day for a… *cheesy music* Random Adventure!!! 

                Little boy: *out of nowhere* But what kind of adventure will you go on today? 

                (Suddenly, the scene shifts off to… about a meter away, where standing against a building is none other than the pretty redheaded secretary, Miss Anne Chovy!) 

                Anne: Wow… It's really hot out here. I sure wish I had a water bottle that I could fill with water. 

                Cliff: Hmm… If I can find a water bottle for the lovely Anne Chovy, maybe I can win her heart! 

                Little boy: I heard of a really great water bottle, called the Holy Water Bottle… it's really far away inside an ancient temple, and it's really hard to get to, but I bet Anne would love a water bottle like that…

                Cliff: My goodness, you're right! If I get that special water bottle, Anne will fall for me for sure! I'm gonna go get it!!! 

                (So, Cliff takes off to a random plane to take him to a random continent where this ancient temple supposedly is. How he knew exactly where it was, I guess we'll never know.) 

                Cliff: So this is the ancient city of Ching Chang Wong Sing Lu. Now, if I were an ancient temple holding a very important sacred water bottle, where would I hide?

                (Obviously, Cliff would not make a very smart temple, because it took him 4 hours or so to figure out that he was standing right in front of the temple. As soon as he finally realized this, he immediately went inside, not even considering what kinds of dangers might be hiding within…) 

                Cliff: *walking down a hallway* This is easy. At this rate I'll have the water bottle in no time!!

                (Suddenly, the floor opens up and he falls through.) 

                Cliff: o_o Oh, man! Now I'll probably have to start over! 

                Mysterious Voice from Nowhere: Hiss… 

                Cliff: O_O 

                (Cliff sees something long and green coiled up in the corner…) 

                Cliff: OH NO!!! My worst fear!!!

                (Suddenly, something hits Cliff's foot, and he jumps up to see… a ball of yarn at his feet.) 

                Cliff: NOOOO! Anything but yarn!!! *looks around* I'm surrounded by yarn!!!

                (And, since Cliff is deathly afraid of yarn of any kind, he quickly makes a run for the exit. He comes out in a semi-dark room, lit by oversized fireflies trapped in jars that are nailed to the walls.) 

                Cliff: *looks across the room* I can see something shining… I wonder if that could be the water bottle I came for! *runs across the room, only to be confronted by a huge black hole in the middle of the floor* o_o;;;

                (Just as all hope was running short, Cliff noticed a vine hanging from the ceiling.) 

                Cliff: *light bulb pops up from his head* I've got it!! I'll grab this vine, jump down the big hole, and then after I hit the bottom and probably break my legs, I'll use the vine to climb out! 

                …………..Or maybe I should just try to swing across.

                (Oh! Stroke of genius!! Hehe… Cliff jumps, and heroically swings across the gap, toward his final goal…)

                *vine snaps* 

                Cliff: O-o;;; *looks down* … AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa….. *thud* ….

                (And… a short time later…) 

                Cliff: *blink* Ow… What happened? *looks around* Oh man! I fell AGAIN! -_-;;; Oh well… At least I still have this vine. 

                (Cliff climbs out of the pit using the vine, and runs forward to the platform where the glowing golden water bottle is sitting. He picks it up, and brings it out of the light…) 

                Cliff: At last!!! The Holy Water Bottle is mine! (looks at it) Hey… This thing is full of holes!!!

                Voice: Well, what did you expect? It is the Holey Water Bottle after all…

                Cliff: *facefault*

                (Meanwhile, back in… whatever city Cliff came from…) 

                Little boy: Miss Chovy? I bought you some Gatorade…

                Anne: Oh, how sweet! Thank you! *kisses his cheek* 

                Little boy: =^-^= 

                (The annoyingly bright letters "The End" flash across the screen) 

                Bruno: Yay! ^-^

                Other elite: -_- zzzzz…. 

                Yay! Here ends another chapter of "Writer's Block is Evil!" Short, and weird, but great anyway, right? And did you know that people get very happy when they get reviews? Did you also know that most people who review insane stories like this get cameos? Heh… What's the next episode about? Well, I'm not telling! ^-^ Come back next time… *Sailor Moon pose* and I'll show you!


	4. She Is The One Named Sailor Whitney?

**Writer's Block Is Evil**

**An Insane Fan Fiction by Yui Kinomoto**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pokemon. Don't own Sailor Moon either. Heh… **

**A/N:**** First of all, I'd like to say GOMEN NASAI, everyone! I haven't updated anything in forever! I promise I'll get lots up today… Promise! You deserve it! This chapter pretty much came out of nowhere. I just thought of it now ^^ Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

**                Today, for another special edition of "Writer's Block is Evil," we bring you to the Goldenrod City Gym. Evil dark clouds surround the building and lightning strikes over the innocent city. An evil force lurks in this city… An evil that possibly doesn't even know how evil it is… **

                Whitney: *looking out the window* Oh my! What terrible weather!

                *A bolt of lightning flashes in the background, lighting up Whitney's figure in the window. See? Evil! Didn't you see that flicker of red in her eyes? Huh? *stares out at the blank faces in the crowd* -_-;;; Whatever…. Anyway….*

                Whitney: I'd better lock up and hope the power doesn't go out.

                *And… As if on cue… As soon as Whitney locks the door to her gym, the lights flicker and the power shuts off. *

                Whitney: Great… Hey, maybe I can replace the fuse! ^_^

                *Whitney lights a candle and starts walking up the stairs to the attic, where the fuse box is. As she enters the black room, the door slams behind her, making her drop the candle. It flickers off, and rolls out of sight. *

                Whitney: Oh no! Today's just not my day… Now how will I find the fuse box?

                *Suddenly, a dim flash from the other side of the attic illuminates the room a little bit… The light is seemingly coming from nowhere…*

                Whitney: …Ooh! Light! ^_^ *runs to the fuse box* Heehee!

                *She tries to open the fuse box, but for some odd reason it won't open. She struggles with it for a bit, before hearing a strange voice…*

                Voice: Whiiitney…

                Whitney: o_O Who's there?

                Voice: Over here, Whitney… 

                *She walks toward the pink light in the corner, and looks down to see a strange pink crystal in between the floorboards.*

                Whitney: Ooh, pretty! *picks it up* 

                *As soon as she touches it, a beam of pink light shoots out at her, surrounding her.* 

                Voice of the crystal: Whitney… If you accept my powers, you will be strong… Strong enough to have whatever you want!

                Whitney: Ooh, really? ^_^ Yeah! I'll accept them! 

                Voice: How typical…. 

                *The light around her becomes brighter, and she blacks out as strange laughter is heard….* 

                A little bit later in the day, the storm has passed over Johto, and has made its way to Kanto. Let's take a quick look… 

                Blaine: Dum dee dum…. What a nice, stormy day…. Stormy? Wait a second… o_O

                Pro_V: WATCH OUT! *pushes him* 

                Blaine: *lands right under a lightning bolt and gets fried* x_x;;; 

                Pro_V: What? It almost missed him!

                Yay! Anyway…  The storm has let up in Ecruteak City, and Yui and Morty are sitting outside in the sunroom… 

                Yui: …Oh, Morty, this is sooooo good… Mmm… 

                Morty: Mmm, I know, Yui-chan… 

                Yui: Mm… Morty, can I have seconds? 

                Morty: Sure! *takes her dish and refills it with fresh, homemade chocolate pudding* 

                *Muhahaha… You thought they were doing something ELSE, huh? That's SICK! XD* 

                Yui: ^_^ Yummy… Chocolate pudding… 

                Morty: ^_^ Here, I'll put on the radio… *presses the button on his portable CD player/radio* 

                Radio announcer's voice: And in today's news, Lance of the Elite Four is in the hospital with a severe case of fangirl fever. He appears to have been glomped several times, and his eyes have a strange pink glare to them. Police and other sources are still trying to figure out what's wrong. 

                Yui: o_O What the… What happened to my Dad? 

                Morty: I guess we should go try to figure out what happened. Let's go to the plateau. *teleports them there by snapping his fingers* 

                Yui: O_o Sheesh…. The day just gets weirder and weirder…. 

                Will: HELP!!!

                Yui: Uh oh… Will's down in his room! We've gotta help him!!! *runs* 

                Morty: Yuuuui-chan, wait! *runs after her* 

                *They get down to Will's room to see a girl wearing a pink Sailor Scout uniform attempting to glomp Will…* 

                Yui: Hey! Leave him alone!!! 

                Girl: *turns around* OOH! Morty!!!! *jumps at him* 

                Morty: AAH! It's Whitney!!!

                Whitney: Nuh-uh! That's Sailor Whitney to you! *glomps* 

                Morty: _ Help me!! Yui!!!

                Yui: Hey! *jumps at her* 

                Sailor Whitney: Hehe… Stay back! Pink Bunny WAVE!! 

                *A pink beam of light comes from her hand, surrounding Yui with amazingly cute pink bunnies…* 

                Yui: Aww! ^^ *huggles all of them*  

                S. Whitney: ^_^ *continues glomping Morty*              

                Yui: *looks up* Gah! She's all over MY Morty! But… What can I do? *goes into dramatic tense-thinking mode* {I have to save Morty… oh, and Will. Yeah… But… How can I stand up to those kinds of powers? And… How can I resist the amazingly cute bunnies?}

…*out of nowhere* Wait! I KNOW!!!

                Will: o_O;;; WHAT?

                Yui: *holds up… BUH BUH BUH!!! The Amazingly Powerful Sparkling Crystal of Donuts!*

                S. Whitney: What the… *drops the fainted Morty to the ground* 

                Morty: X_X;;;

                Yui: *holds the crystal above her head. Instantly, she is showered in light, and she emerges wearing a strange Sailor Scout outfit… The main ribbons and skirt are chocolate brown, and the whole thing is covered in rainbow sparkles that look a lot like candy sprinkles.* 

                Yui: TA-DA! I am Sailor Donut! 

                S. Whitney: *laughs* Hehe… Bet you still can't resist the fluffy pink bunnies!

                Yui: No, of course I can't. So… I shall make it so I don't have to. *stands up, raising her arms* Rainbow… Sprinkle… SHOWER!!!

                *The blast of… rainbow-colored candy sprinkles o_O … blasts away the pink bunnies.* 

                Yui: Hah! Now I shall defeat you! (How cliché, ne?) 

                S. Whitney: I don't think so! PINK WAVE!

                Will: *from the background* Does she only know different forms of Pink Waves? O_o;;;

                Yui: Meh… I don't feel like being a creative narrator! Chocolate Icing… STORM!!

                *A heavy coating of chocolate sauce blasts over Sailor Whitney, encasing her in chocolate. The crystal she had falls, shattering, and she emerges from the chocolate as her normal self.* 

                Whitney: What happened? o_o 

                Yui: … *quickly turns back into herself* Nothing! Hehehe… 

                Morty: *sits up slowly* What… the heck? 

                Yui: Morty! ^^ *huggles him* 

                Morty: … ^_^ *huggles back* 

                Whitney: Uh…. Whatever… *somehow goes back to her gym* 

                Will: o_o I'm not even going to say anything. 

                Yui: You just did though. 

                Will: …Shut up! *goes to sleep* 

                Yui: Meh… Whatever. Shall we go back to your gym and continue eating chocolate pudding?

                Morty: Sure! ^_^

                *Meanwhile, in some hospital somewhere by the plateau… *

                Lance: *wakes up* Where am I? What happened?

                Nurse Joy: He's miraculously recovered! Yay! ^_^ 

                Lance: ?_?

                And, there you have it! Another silly chapter, at long last! Hehe… I like this one. I didn't kill off Whitney for once… Either I'm too tired, in too good of a mood, or I forgot. Heh… I think I just though of it now. I'm not gonna go back and change it though, it's fine… I'll just have to make up for it in later chapters, ne? Well… Thinking of ideas for stories, but nothing's coming… I hope to have new stuff up soon. Yay! ^-^ Well, what about next episode of this, you ask? Well, I can't tell you… So come back next time! *Sailor Donut pose this time* And I'll show you!


	5. The Gym Leaders Run Away To Some Weird I...

**Writer's Block Is Evil**

**An Insane Fan Fiction by Yui Kinomoto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Simple as that. **

**A/N:**** Well… I don't really have any ideas in my head right now, so I'm just gonna write whatever comes to me… Hehe… Hope it turns out at least half-alright. Oh, yes, and DClick: a glomp is sort of like a fangirl hug… It's really hard to explain. ^^;; Hehe… It's such a cute term though! Oh, and sorry again for not updating in a while. I've been working on Yui's Journey, a bit of Oracle of Candies, and some new stuff, so ^^; I kind of forgot about this fic.  **

**Chapter 5**

**                Today, the eight gym leaders of Johto are relaxing in… Let's say Bugsy's back yard. They're all doing their own individual thing, so who knows why they're all there… **

                Bugsy: *jumping on **_her trampoline and singing* 1, 2, Pikachu! 3, 4, Bulbasaur!!!_**

                Clair: Whatever are you going on about? 

                Bugsy: Dunno. It's a song. 5, 6, Vulpix! 7, 8, Raticate!

                Clair: -_- 9, 10, SHUT UP!!!

                Bugsy: That doesn't rhyme… 

                (Meanwhile…)

                Pryce: *sitting under a tree reading a book* 

                Chuck: What-cha doing? 

                Pryce: Reading up on my algebraic equations. 

                Chuck: o_O *pulls the tree out of the ground and throws it out of the yard* 

                Pryce: Fwaa~! *falls over* 

                Chuck: HA! *runs off somewhere* 

                (Meanwhile, again…)

                Morty: Go away, please.

                Whitney: But I wanna go for a walk with you! Morty! Pleeease!!! 

                Morty: Go… away.

                Whitney: Not until I get my romantic walk.

                Morty: Go away!!!

                Whitney: I don't want to!

                Morty: GO AWAY!!! *blasts her away with white light, shattering her into many tiny particles* 

                (Meanwhile a third time…) 

                Jasmine: *looking up to the roof* Falkner, don't do it!!!

                Falkner: Stand back, I'm gonna jump!!! 

                Jasmine: You can't!!! 

                Falkner: Yes I can. Watch me. *holds up his hang-glider and jumps off the roof* Whee! ^_^

                Jasmine: o_oX *falls over* 

                Falkner: Kee! *flies off and out of the yard* 

                (So, Falkner flies off back to the Violet City gym, and lands on his roof) 

                Falkner: That was fun ^^ I wonder what I should do now…

                The Book Girl 2003: *jumps up behind him* Hi, Falkner!

                Falkner: *surprised* AAAAAH!! *jumps, and runs a really, really long way…* 

                TBG2003: What? All I did was say hi…

                (Meanwhile ((I use the word meanwhile a lot x_X;;;)), Falkner kept running, and he ran all the way across the ocean. I dunno how, I guess he was running really fast. But he found himself on some weird deserted island…)

                Falkner: Fwee… I wonder who that was, anyway? Heh… Now where am I?             

                (He soon finds that he is, in fact, stranded, and there is pretty much no way off of the island.)

                Falkner: …NOOO! That's not good… Hey, maybe I can run across the water again!! *takes off running… only to fall into the freezing water* x_x I guess it only works one way…

                (Back in Bugsy's yard…)

                Bugsy: Hey Jasmine, where did Falkner go?

                Jasmine: Not sure. He just took off on his hang glider. 

                Pryce: *suddenly* That's it, I'm running away!!

                Morty: o_o;;; Why?

                Pryce: Because Chuck ripped my mathematics textbook in half. 

                Chuck: HA HA! 

                Pryce: *sighs, and gets on the next plane to the deserted island*

                Jasmine: *sighs* At this rate, all the gym leaders of Johto will run away to a secluded island and turn against each other, battling for dominance over the island… 

                Clair: Excuse me? Are you accusing me of running away and turning against everyone else? 

                Jasmine: …No…

                Clair: That's it! I'm running away and turning against you all!! *gets on a plane going the same direction as Pryce* 

                Jasmine: *facefaults* 

                (At the same time, in the WBIE author's lounge…)

                TBG2003: *walks in* That was weird. 

                Lccorp2: What happened? 

                TBG2003: I said hello to Falkner, and he took off! I don't even know where he went!!

                Pro_V: That's strange. 

                Miut: You probably just scared him off accidentally. 

                TCL: Oh well, doesn't matter. *munches on "Lugia's Favorite!!" brand cookies*

                (Back to the fic…)

                (On the island, Pryce and Clair moved to the opposite side of the island, away from Falkner.)

                Pryce: …My back hurts… I can't build this cabin anymore…

                Clair: Oh, stop your whining and get me ten more logs!

                Pryce: …Ugh… *hobbles off* 

                Falkner: *walks up* Hey! I've come to take back the logs you stole from MY side of the island!

                Clair: Too bad! They're ours now. *throws a rock at him*

                Falkner: *catches it* Too fast for you, old woman! *grabs a bunch of bananas off a nearby tree, and runs off* 

                Clair: HEY! Those are mine!

                (Back in Bugsy's back yard…) 

                Morty: I'm actually worried about Falkner and the others. 

                Bugsy: Yeah…

                Morty: It's not right for them to be living on a deserted island. 

                Bugsy: Right…

                Morty: I say we go and get them back. 

                Bugsy: Okay! ^_^

                Jasmine: *watches as they run off* Hey… Hey, you guys, don't leave me here with this insane guy!

                Chuck: *dashes around the yard* HAAA!

                Jasmine: o_O Okay, I'm coming… 

                (The three of them get to the island, and find Falkner sitting by the water eating a banana.) 

                Morty: Falkner! You're okay! We have to get back to Johto!

                Falkner: Nah… I like it here. Besides, I'm in some big dominance war against Clair and Pryce. 

                Morty: o_O

                Jasmine: Well, Falkner, it's your fault I'm here! I'm going to join Clair and Pryce and fight against you! *takes off*

                Morty: O_o This is odd…

                Falkner: Yeah. You two can stay here and help me fight them then. 

                Bugsy: Yeah! ^_^

                Morty: *sighs* Okay, but then we're going back.

                (In the WBIE author's lounge…) 

                Yui: *sitting at the computer* I have so many fics to work on. 

                TCL: You have to update more!!

                Lc2: Yeah! Update Oracle of Candies!!

                Dawn the Espeon: YES! Do that!

                Yui: Eep… Too much work to do… x_x; *falls out of her chair*

                Dawn: *poke* Did we kill her?          

                TCL: I dunno. Let's go on to her computer files and mess around with them!

                Lc2: Yeah! *evil smile* 

                (Back at the island) 

                (It is evening, and Falkner's group has a fire lit atop a mountain in a small cave)

                Morty: I'm hungry! Let's go back so we can have some real food. 

                Falkner: No way. We have to prove that our group can last longer against theirs.

                Morty: No! I say we go back!

                Falkner: We stay! 

                Morty: GO BACK!

                Falkner: STAY!!

                Bugsy: Um… *taps on Morty's shoulder* I'd like to go back, but… how?

                Morty: *thinks* Um… However we got here in the first place. 

                Bugsy: But even the author doesn't know how we got here.

                Morty: …. 

                Falkner: I guess we're staying then. ^______^

                Morty: Yeah, whatever. -_-;;

                (At the other side of the island)                        

                (Clair's group doesn't have fire or a cave, so they're freezing in their small roofless cabin)

                Jasmine: What made me think it would be a good idea to join your group, Clair?

                Clair: Maybe you're just stupid. *shivers* Pryce, how can you stand this cold?

                Pryce: I'm an Ice-type trainer, missy. I live in this kind of weather. 

                Clair: Oh, shut up. I'm frozen. Someone give me a blanket or something. 

                Jasmine: Uhh… There are no blankets out here. 

                Clair: *grumbles something inaudible*

                Hehe… Well, that's it for Chapter 5! I know it's kind of short, but I guess this will be the first multiple-part chapter in WBIE so far! ^^ YAY! I'll be continuing this in the next chapter.. I sort of got the idea from that crazy movie "Lord of the Flies." Has anyone actually seen that? We watched it in social class last year. Hehe… Anyway, I can't tell you what happens next, so just come back next time… *Sailor Donut pose* And I'll show you!!     

                Mokona: And review! Puu!

                (Mokona is © of Magic Knight Rayearth. Look it up sometime, it's awesome ^^ http://www.anipike.com/rayearth.html) 


End file.
